Because of Sonny and Bean
by Orzz
Summary: Dua raksasa eksperimen milik Hanji terbunuh, Sonny dan Bean. Hanji begitu terguncang dan shock, raksasa kesayangannya hanya bersisa tulang. Hari itu Hanji terus menangis dan berteriak. Sementara Levi membutuhkan ide Hanji untuk menyusun strategi. Bagaimana caranya membuat Hanji yang sedang stress agar ikut dengannya? LeviHan. [Warning!Inside]


**Because of Sonny and Bean**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**WARNING**

**Standard Applied, DLDR**

**Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini.**

**Adaptation from Shingeki no Kyojin Episode 15**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading and Enjoy**

"Hanji-_san,"_ seru Eren membuat Hanji terperangah.

"Hm," jawab Hanji bergumam.

"Apakah kau bersedia untuk menceritakan lebih banyak mengenai eksperimenmu itu?" Tanya Eren antusias.

"Eh, tak apa?" Hanji sedikit kaget dengan pernyataan yang Eren sampaikan.

"Ya. Kurasa besok akan berguna jika aku mengetahui lebih banyak tentang eksperimen itu."

"Be-Benar, aku memang melewatkan banyak detail dari cerita yang ku katakan barusan." Sepertinya Hanji mulai tertarik. "Akan aku ceritakan semuanya padamu, tapi mungkin memerlukan waktu yang sedikit lama."

"Tak apa." Eren mulai bersemangat.

"Saat pertama kali menangkap raksasa, aku membuat hipotesa," terang Hanji memulai ceritanya.

.

.

.

Langit malam telah berganti. Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya dan menyebar keseluruh Bumi. Namun, dua orang yang terlibat percakapan yang super serius itu masih terjaga. Satu perempuan masih berkoar-koar dengan semangat membara bak api yang berkilat, sedangkan yang laki-laki sudah diambang batas dengan kantung mata yang terlihat jelas. Eren, kumohon bersabarlah, ini salahmu yang meminta Hanji untuk bercerita.

"Jadi, kau tidak mendapatkan informasi baru mengenai apa yang sudah kuceritakan?" tanya Hanji masih bersemangat. "Seharusnya kau sudah menpelajari ini di pelatihan. Kau sudah mengetahuinya, kan?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Ya, sama sekali tidak ada hal baru," jawab Eren dengan raut wajah mengantuk dan tampak lesu.

"Kita lanjutkan, dan kali ini aku akan menambahkan pendapat pribadiku dan asumsiku!"

"Haa! Uhm… Ano… Kurasa sudah—"

Tiba-tiba pembicaraan mereka terputus karena salah satu Prajurit mendobrak pintu, membuat Hanji dan Eren terkejut. Sungguh tamu yang sopan!

"Apa Pemimpin Regu Hanji ada disini?" tanya salah satu Prajurit sedikit berteriak. "Bahan eksperimen kita—telah terbunuh!"

.

.

.

Dengan kecepatan penuh, Hanji dan para Prajurit lainnya menunggang kuda dengan terburu-buru. Pasti sesuatu terjadi selama Hanji tidak di tempat. Apa yang dilakukan Prajurit yang ada disana? Kenapa mereka bisa lengah? Sungguh mengejutkan!

"AAAARRRGGGGHHHH…." Teriakan Hanji menggema di telinga orang-orang yang ada disana.

Apa yang Hanji lihat begitu menyeramkan. Raksasa yang menjadi bahan eksperimennya hanya tersisa tulang saja. Sonny dan Bean telah dibunuh.

"Sonny! Bean!" Hanji meneriakkan nama raksasa kesayangannya. "Ini bohong, kan?!. Katakan padaku kalau ini bohong?!"

Eren dan lainnya terlihat kaget dan iba melihat raksasa yang hanya berwujud tulang tak berdaging. "Bukankah bahan percobaan itu sangat penting, bukan?" tanya Prajurit yang bersama Eren. "Ya. Pelakunya belum ditemukan. Kedua raksasa itu terbunuh sebelum matahari terbit. Saat penjaga mengetahui perbuatan mereka, mereka pergi menggunakan peralatan maneuver 3D." jelas Prajurit lainnya. "Jadi perbuatan itu dilakukan oleh dua orang pelaku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sonny!" Hanji masih histeris dan terus berteriak.

"Lihat itu, Pemimpin Regu Hanji kehilangan makhluk memuakkan miliknya." Ujar Auruo dan mendapat sikutan keras dari Petra.

"Apa yang—"

"—Ayo pergi, ini adalah wewenang dari Kepolisian." Levi melanjutkan kata-kata Eren yang sempat ia potong.

"Baik… " Eren masih penasaran dengan terbunuhnya Sonny dan Bean.

"Apa yang kau lihat disana?" tanya Irvine tiba-tiba menggandeng pundak Eren. "Menurutmu siapakah musuhnya?" Eren terperangah. "Maaf, tidak usah kau pikirkan."

Eren masih diam di tempat dengan raut wajah terkejut. Perkataan Irvine tadi membuatnya bingung. Dan kini, otaknya penuh dengan pertanyaan yang entah bagaimana ia sendiri tidak tahu jawabnya.

.

.

.

Semua Prajurit yang ada di tempat kejadian diperiksa tanpa ada yang terlewati. Kejadian ini sungguh mengejutkan banyak pihak. Pelakunya juga masih menjadi misteri. Sangat disayangkan. Satu orang yang sangat tergunjang adalah Hanji Zoe. Ia benar-benar terpukul, padahal kemarin ia masih mengobrol dengan Sonny dan Bean. Bahkan Hanji sempat menceritakan sebuah dongeng untuk Sonny, walaupun raksasa itu tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Hanji.

"HUWAAAAA….!"

"_Urusai na! _Sudah berapa lama kau menangisi makhluk memuakkan itu?" tanya Levi benar-benar tidak berminat.

"Sonny! Bean! Aaarrgghhhh…. Kenapa kalian harus mati? Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku? Dongeng kita belum selesai kan?" Hanji masih bertingkah seperti orang tidak waras. Ia kehilangan akal sehatnya hanya karena raksasa kesayangannya mati. Padahal Prajurit disana bertaruh nyawa unttuk melenyapkan raksasa itu. Ini namanya kegilaan konstan!

"_Cih. Kimochi warui!"_

"Kau tidak tahu rasa sakitnya! Mereka sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku. Dan sekarang—Aaaargghh Huwaaa…." Teriakkan yang membuat telinga Levi berdengung terdengar lagi. Sial!

Sumpah demi Eren yang berubah jadi raksasa! Levi sangat menyesal telah datang ke Kastil dimana Hanji berada. Niatnya tadi hanya ingin melihat keadaan Hanji, atau paling tidak sedikit menghiburnya dengan datang menjenguk. Tapi sekarang? Rasanya Levi ingin menjilat ludahnya sendiri untuk tidak datang ketempat ini. Tangisan Hanji sama persis dengan para Titan legendaris yang tersayat pedangnya. Menyebalkan!

Ayolah! Masalah yang dihadapi Regu Pengintai bukan ini saja, ia membutuhkan Hanji untuk membantunya membuat strategi bersama Irvine. Sedangkan pihak yang bersangkutan sedang gila seperti ini! Jika Hanji adalah raksasa, sudah ia tebas lehernya.

Baiklah! Saatnya memikirkan cara untuk membuat Hanji diam, setidaknya lebih tenang dari ini. Heh, seorang komando Kopral Muda Rivaille memikrkan cara untuk membuat Hanji berhenti menangis? Yakinkan Levi jika Bumi masih berbentuk bulat. Yakinkan Levi jika Titan masih memangsa manusia, bukannya rumput. Yakinkan Levi jika ia masih bernafas menggunakan hidung, bukan menggunakan telinga.

Ternyata dunia bukan tempat yang indah. Kali ini Levi setuju.

"Hanji, bisakah kau diam?" perintah Levi sudah mulai muak.

"HHaaaaa…"

"…. "

"HHaaaaa…"

Levi menyerah. Membuat seseorang berhenti menangis ternyata sulit. Ia lebih memilih membunuh 50 raksasa dari pada membuat Hanji diam. Jabatan Kopral Muda miliknya sudah ia permainkan dan ia rendahkan untuk Hanji. Ia ingin dunia berakhir sekarang juga.

Mungkin ia akan menggunakan rencana konyolnya untuk membuat Hanji diam. Bahkan rencana ini sangat tidak terduga dan muncul secara tiba-tiba. Masa bodoh jika nantinya Hanji menganggap ia gila atau semacamnya. Persetan!

"Hanji Zoe." Levi melangkah maju mendekati Hanji yang memukul-mukul tangannya ke dinding.

Sadar jika ada yang mendekat, Hanji menoleh untuk melihat Levi yang sudah ada di depannya. Levi menatapnya intens. Ia baru sadar jika jarak antara dirinya dan Levi tidak lebih dari 40 cm. Apa mungkin Levi akan menebas Hanji?

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Hanji masih terisak.

"Membuatmu diam."

"Aku akan diam jika Sonny dan Bean hidup lagi!" teriak Hanji.

"Kau gila, Hanji!"

"Aku memang gila! Jika aku menemukan pelakunya, aku akan menebasnya dengan kedua pedangku dan menyayat tubuhnya menjadi bagian-bagian kecil, setelah itu aku akan—"

Kalimatnya terputus. Bisa ia rasakan pinggangnya ditarik secepat kilat oleh orang yang ada di depannya. Ia terkejut saat menemukan dirinya sudah ada di pelukkan Levi. Keterkejutan ini belum berakhir, ia merasa sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Levi menciumnya.

Saat kesadarannya pulih, ia mendorong Levi. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Hanji sekali lagi.

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang ingin membuatmu diam?"

"Apa kau sudah—"

Levi mencium Hanji sekali lagi. "Jika kau tidak diam, aku akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Kau benar-benar—"

Lagi. Bibir itu kembali bersentuhan. "Aku bilang diam, apa kau tidak mendengarku?"

Jika Hanji menjawab, maka ia akan dicium Levi lagi. Hanji memutuskan untuk diam dan mengangguk-angguk sebagai isyarat jika ia akan diam dan berhenti menangis seperti orang bodoh.

"_Heh, baka na! _Baiklah, sekarang kita pergi dari sini dan menemui Irvine." Levi berjalan meninggalkan Hanji yang masih diam di tempat. Hm, mungkin ia shock.

"_Kihon!"_

.

.

.

"_Ko-Konou hentai! _Leviiii, aku akan membunuhmu!" teriak Hanji menggema di seluruh Kastil.

Sementara Levi sudah berada di bawah sembari menunggang kudanya. "Aku harap kejadian ini tidah masuk dalam ingatanku. _Kuso yarou!_" Levi mengusap wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memanas. Apakah Levi tadi merona? Oh sial! Dirinya baru ingat jika tadi jantungnya sempat berdebar-debar.

"Mungkin aku terlalu banyak minum kopi."

—**OWARI****—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for Reading ^_^**

**Surabaya, 25 Juli 2014 © Yurikocchi**


End file.
